Dares
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Allen and Lenalee are stuck at the Black Order with nothing to do. Then comes the idea of having a dare contest. The dares hurtle the two toward the loves of their lives, and some humiliation. T for language, suggestiveness, and yaoi. Yullen and LaviLena. Finally truly complete.
1. Love

((AN/ Yeah...so once again I'm using writing a one-shot for avoiding homework and my current series. Here it is~))

Allen and Lenalee sat across from each other at breakfast in the Order's cafeteria, Allen with a huge pile of food, and Lenalee with some scrambled eggs. They are bored, because Lenalee broke a nail on the last mission and Komui put Lenalee on sick leave for it, and Allen on lockdown for letting it happen. They moped into their food, Lenalee mixing the eggs around with her fork boredly, and Allen stuffing _only_ 3 pancakes into his mouth at a time. Suddenly, Lenalee perked up and smiled at Allen.

"How about we play a game," she offered.

Allen looked at her curiously, and after swallowing the pancakes he asked, "What game?"

"Dare. We just dare each other to do things all day, and we **have to** do them. No matter how stupid, embarrassing, or disgusting it is."

Allen grinned, "That could be fun. Is there a winner?"

"At the end of the day, whoever has done the worst dares wins. Deal?" Lenalee smiled devilishly back, then extended her hand to make the deal.

"Deal. But we can't ever tell anyone this was because of dares, if you do it's a forfeit." Allen stretched his hand over the table to shake her outstretched hand. They shook on it and immedietly began thinking of the dares they had to come up with.

Allen stopped her train of thought a few minutes later, "What do we get if we win?"

"Ummm...the person who wins gets to dare the other a final dare that would be the ultimate dare."

Allen grinned, "Perfect."

Dares 1:

"Got it?"

"Yeah." The white haired man responded.

"Okay. Your dare is to let Kanda win an arguement." Lenalee chirped.

"What? But- But- But-! It's Kanda! I can't let him win!" Allen's mind was wired simply like that, and he felt like he would give away his secret if he let Kanda win.

"It's a dare, no refusing." She grinned, knowing that this would kill him.

"Fine...Your dare is to wear a scandalous red bikini for the rest of the day." Allen recovered himself.

"But nii-san will flip! He'll- Oh damn you...fine." Lenalee waltzed off for about a half hour, then came back in the scantalous bikini and stood next to Allen. "Done."

Allen sighed, he couldn't believe it had been so easy. But, as he looked around, so many people were ogling her that it was just creepy. Soon Komui would hear about it, and that's when it would get funny.

"Your turn Allen," Lenalee said in a sing-song voice.

Allen murmured a "fine", then walked across the room th where Lavi was talking Lavi's ear off, and 'accidentally' bumped into him. Kanda turned instantly and scowled at Allen.

"What the hell, fucking Moyashi?" Kanda growled.

"What? Got something to say, BAKANDA?" Allen goaded, getting caught up in Kanda's attitude.

"Why the fuck are you always messing with me? You are such a fucking asshole!"

Allen glanced at Lenalee and he remembered he was supposed to let Kanda win, so he sighed and nodded. "Sure. I'm sorry."

Kanda blinked, totally not understanding why his Moyashi was backing down from a fight. It was the only way he could touch the Moyashi without being called into suspicion, and he didn't like not being able to touch his Moyashi. He let it go though, and stalked out of the cafeteria. Allen walked back to Lenalee, who was laughing quietly, and sighed, that was weird.

"Next one we'll figure out at lunch, I've gotta go show off my bikini." She gave a little wave and strutted out of the cafeteria, swaying her hips suggestively.

Allen shrugged, not really having anything to do, so he went to train in the training room. Kanda was meditating there, and he looked quite irritated. When Allen came in he glared at the snowy haired boy.

"What?" Allen asked self consciously.

"Why are you being so fucking strange today, Moyashi?" Kanda spat.

"How so, Bakanda?" Allen replied with plenty of malice.

"Well, you stand next to what will give sister complex a heart attack, and you let me win. I like winning, but that's so not like you Moyashi."

Allen thought about a a way to aswer that, but couldn't, so he merely shrugged. Kanda rolled his eyes, disgusted that he had even said anything, he was trying to keep how he felt a secret.

Allen walked to the other side of the room, turning his back on the Japanese man, and invoked Crown Clown, he tryed to concentrate on the work, but couldn't. He kept feeling like Kanda was staring at him, but whenever he turned around Kanda had his eyes closed and was poised and relaxed.

Dares 2:

The two darers met up for lunch. Once again, Allen's plates were many, various, and full, and Lenalee had something simple. Lenalee ate quickly, but still didn't finish before Allen, although he had twenty times the amount of food that she had. They grinned at each other, already having planned their dares.

"Okay, since I told first this morning, you'll go first now." Lenalee stated happily.

"Your dare is to grind on Lavi, just randomly." Allen said.

Lenalee face dusted pink, then decided that she had to change Allen's dare to something worse than hugging her in her bikini in front of Komui. "Fine. You have to kiss Kanda."

"What?" Allen smacked his hands down on the table and stood up, a look of astonishment, and some fake revulsion, were prominent on his features.

"You heard me. Anywhere you want really. Hand, cheek, neck, lips...I don't care. I just want you intimate." She smiled devilishly and pointed over to Kanda who had just sat down at the table a few over. "You do it first this time, go on." She made shooing motions to him.

He groaned and stood, he walked over and even though it was a short walk, he thought of what he had to do so much it was crazy. _He's gonna kill me! I can't believe I get to do this! All I have to do is kiss his hand...I love this! I hate this! Lenalee's a bitch! That wonderful girl is brilliant! Well...if I'm gonna do this and die for it...might as well kiss him on the lips before I die._

His mind was bipolar and swirling as he walked up behind Kanda, and a few people had noticed the strange look on Allen's face as he walked over. So, as Kanda hadn't noticed he was there, he did it. He grabbed Kanda's head and pulled it back so Kanda's face was pointing up. Kanda's emotions were strange: first confusion, then anger, then, as Allen planted a solid kiss on the samurai's lips, surprise. Not anger, surprise.

Allen pulled away after a few seconds, leaving the paralyzed Kanda staring at his soba, and walked out of the cafeteria, Lenalee ran to keep up with him. She was surprised along with Kanda and the rest of the watchers.

As soon as she caught up with him, she realized he definately wasn't going to talk about it, so she didn't mention it. "Okay, my turn. Lets go find Lavi!"

He smiled softly, at least he got to see Lenalee blow Lavi's mind before he died. They walked around for a while, until finally they found Lavi in the library, he was leaning against the wall looking bored and spacey. Lenalee signalled for Allen to wait and watch behind a book case. She walked up to him, swaying her hips a bit too much, turned around once she reached him and grinded hard against his crotch.

Lavi nosebleeded so hard he took off like nyan cat on meth. Allen literally fell over laughing but Lenalee pouted slightly, she muttered something about him being trigger happy, then walked back to Allen.

In between his fits of laughter, Allen managed to gasp out, "At dinner...we'll...have the...final dares..."

Lenalee nodded and walked off to bring more coffee to the Research Department. Allen, on the other hand, walked through the maze that was the Order and finally found his room. Kanda was leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for Allen to come back, and when he saw Allen he drew a blank and couldn't say anything.

Allen looked at him, completely expecting Kanda to pull Mugen out, but he didn't. he just stood there like an idiot trying to word things correctly in his mind. Allen sighed and brushed past him, locking himself in his room. If Kanda was like this, then the world was ending. He flopped onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow.

Dares 3:

At dinner, Allen got up sluggishly from the bed. He peered out his door and searched the corridor. Luckily, the asian swordsman wasn't there, so he proceeded to the cafeteria. He got a small portion of food from Jerry, only one plateful. Jerry asked if he was feeling okay, and Allen replied with a tired yes.

Truthfully, his stumach was tied in knots. He couldn't believe what he had done. He was expecting death at any time, and he still had one dare left. That one dare could be anything, and knowing how Lenalee had been earlier in the day, it could only be worse. He glanced around the cafeteria, noticing for the first time that Kanda wasn't there.

He dropped his plate in front of his seat, and plopped down on the bench. Lenalee was half-way through her meal, and for once she finished before Allen, who was just stirring the food around with his fork. He thought now of what to make Lenalee should do. From the look on her face she already had decided.

"Reasy to hear it?"

"No, but tell me anyway."

"I want you to go to Kanda's room tonight and kiss him again."

Allen moaned, "Again?"

She nodded, "I think everything will work itself out. Now, what's mine?"

Allen yawned and said something that had just popped into his mind, but it didn't go through the brain-to-mouth filters that would usually keep things like this from Lenalee's ears. "Go make out with Lavi."

"Really? That's all?" She replied giddily.

He thought of her reaction, then remembered something that Lavi had told him at least a year before, he grinned. "Go at eleven, in a maid's costume, with cat ears and a bell."

"Wh-what?" She squeaked, her face was beet red.

"Oh, and stockings and call him 'Master'"

She blushed furiously and glared at Allen. "Wh-why?"

"Because I dare you."

She swore, then looked at Allen seriously and lowered her voice, "Why do we have to tiptoe around this? You know I'm in love with Lavi, and I know you love Kanda."

Pink dusted his cheeks and he scowled at his mutilated, uneaten food. "Because..."

"Oh come on Allen. I'm just trying to help, and I'm half-sure you are doing the same for me. I mean, today was extremely strange, but also amazing. I got to grind against Lavi, and you kissed Kanda."

Allen's lips turned a bit at the corners and he looked at her again. "Thanks for that, but I'll probably die tonight for it."

She shrugged and jokingly said, "You win some, you lose some."

Allen laughed and inhaled the messy food. For the rest of the day, Allen and Lenalee procured Lenalee's costume, since she was going first. They had agreed that Allen would watch from the corner of the hallway when it was Lenalee's turn, and Lenalee would get the details of Allen's turn the next day.

At eleven, Allen crouched behind the corner that could see Lavi's room. Lenalee self consciously walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, lavi opened the door with bed head and only in boxers. They both blushed as they looked over each other.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Lenalee remembered her purpose, "U-umm...Master?"

Lavi blushed and responded, "Y-yeah?

Lenalee pulled herself up to his face and planted a kiss on his lips. Lavi pulled her into his room, both of them grinning and blushing like maniacs. Allen stared silently at the now empty corridor, then pulled the directions Lenalee had given him out of his pocket. He followed them exactly and knocked on the door.

Nothing. But he could tell someone was in there.

He knocked again, this time harder and faster. He was irritated that Kanda was ignoring him, but truthfully he had done the same earlier.

This time he heard some movement inside and the definate sound of Mugen being unsheathed. _Dammit. I'm going to die._ He heard the foot steps toward the door, then a pause, a turn and a walking away.

"Open the damn door Bakanda!" Allen yelled through the door, the retreat of foot steps stopping.

"Why?" came his response.

"I don't know, so I can come in?"

"I don't want you in my room, Moyashi."

"Why does it matter?"

"You might fucking rape me with your lips again! Damn Moyashi..."

"Can we just talk about this? I don't really want anyone coming around the corner while I explain this to a door." Allen began to get angry with Kanda's attitude like usual.

The door swund open, revealing Kanda in just his boxers. _Damn..._Allen's eyes wandered around Kanda's body, making the samurai slightly self conscious. "Come in then. I don't think there's much to discuss though."

Allen walked into the room that was pretty bare, except for Mugen's sheath, the bed, and the pile of dirty clothes that any guy in the Order would have. Allen looked around for a place to sit, but Kanda merely leaned against the wall offering nothing, so he just sat on the bed.

"SO? Are you just here to waste my time?"

"Why do you think I kissed you today" Allen said bluntly.

"You are such a fucking asshole, Moyashi."

"Why? What did I do besides that?"

"You were messing with my head!" Kanda moved away from the wall and stood in the middle of the room.

"What?"

"You figured it out, didn't you?"

"Figure out what?'

"Dammit Moyashi, I love you!" Kanda cursed again and turned away from Allen, putting his hand on the back of his head.

Allen was silent a moment, taking in the best news of his life, and then stood up. He walked over to Kanda, turned him around, and kissed him bruisingly hard on the lips. Kanda looked surprised, but Allen heard him mutter "Fuck it." under his breath when they pulled apart for a brief moment.

Kanda pushed Allen back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, "Why, if not to mess with me?" He was in the perfect position to either continue things, or kill him, so Allen answered truthfully.

"I love you BaKanda." The look in Allens silver eyes was lusty and loving, so Kanda kissed him just as hard as Allen had him. This quickly developed into something more as the night went on. Allen slept in Kanda's room that night, and the next morning the two were on friendly terms and Allen wasn't walking right.

Final Dare:

To avoid suspicion, Allen sat with Lenalee, and Kanda sat alone, they tried to be normal. Lavi was staring at Lenalee dreamily from where he sat with Bookman a few tables over. Over breakfast they told each other of their exploits from the previous night.

They blushed slightly as they murmured the more dirty secrets of the night. Then came the topic of who had the worse dares to deal with. For this, they needed a third party, so they called Johnny over.

"Hey Johnny, which of us do you think acted the most strangely yesterday?" Allen asked.

"Hmm...Well, Allen. You let Kanda win an arguement for once and you kissed him. And, Lenalee, you wore a bikini all day and grinded on Lavi. You both acted quite strangely. But..."

"But what?"

"I think that Lenalee acted the most strangely. Director Komui nearly had a heart attack, and Lavi was in heaven. Allen, everyone knows you just wanted to freak Kanda out, so it doesn't really come to a surprise that you kissed him."

Lenalee grinned and Allen looked rather thoughtful as Johnny waved and left. Allen looked at the down right devilish look on Lenalee's face and just had to ask. "What's the dare?"

"I dare you to expose your new relationship with Kanda, right now." Lenalee said.

Allen muttered a curse and stood. He walked calmly across the cafeteria and sat next to Kanda. The Japanese swordsman looked at him with a hardened face, but it softened when Allen kissed him and slid his arms around one of Kanda's.

The whole cafeteria didn't see the change in Kanda's face, but just rolled their eyes thinking that Allen was just messing with him again. Until of course, Kanda said, "Your ass still hurt, Moyashi?"

Gasps went up, there were two possible meanings to that. 1. Kanda had beat the shit out of Allen. 2. Kanda and Allen had had sex.

"A little, but I wouldn't mind going another round tonight, BaKanda."

More gasps ring out, and Allen and Kanda smile softly thinking how stupid they are. "I'll gladly give it to you." Kanda says.

"Good. Seeya later?" Allen says, about to get up and leave for the training room.

"Sure. Love you Moyashi." Kanda leans in and kisses him.

He kisses back, "Love you to BaKanda."


	2. Proposal

**((AN: Back by popular demand, here's the second chapter! Gosh, I didn't know so many people could like this, and it makes me so happy that you guys sent in such a great response! I got the idea for this at 3am last night, wrote it down, and started typing the story up today! Yay for lack of sleep! XD Anyway, enjoy this. Because it's completed!))**

* * *

A year after their game, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi sat at the breakfast table boredly. Allen and Lenalee had never told anyone about their game that day. They picked at their food and sighed. They were having another slow period when there weren't any missions, and there simply wasn't anything to do. They were all thinking of what to do, just something to make the day a bit more fun.

"How about we play Dare?" Allen suggested.

"Dare?" Lavi asked curiously, "What's that?"

Lenalee smiled, "It's a game where we dare each other to do something at each meal. It's very fun! You can't refuse the dare that's given to you either."

"Sounds fun. We should play." Lavi smiled at his girl friend.

"Okay, five minutes to think over the dares." Allen stated.

Dares 1:

"Okay! You two got 'em?" Allen asked, smiling.

Lenalee smiled. "Sure do! I'll go first. Allen, you have to get Kanda to play for the next two rounds."

Allen nodded, then frowned. "He won't want to...Lavi's playing, and he'll probably have to do something stupid..."

Lavi laughed, "That's the fun of it! Anyway, you have to get your boyfriend to play!"

Allen sighed and nodded, "Okay...Lavi, you have to get that new potion Komui made and drop it on Bookman. You know the one."

Lavi chuckled softly, "You mean the panda one? I'll get killed for that, but I'll do it. Lenalee, I dare you to wear that kitty maid costume and serve tea to your brother and only say 'meow'"

Allen and Lenalee's mouths dropped open, they gaped at him and soon Allen began laughing. "I can't wait to see that! Komui will go ballistic!"

She sighed and nodded solemnly, and then she glared at the laughing Allen. "You do yours first. Go over there and get Kanda to play." She pointed to where Kanda was just leaving for the training room.

Allen sighed and hopped up, jogging lightly over to Kanda and stopping him. "Kanda, will you play a game with us?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked gruffly.

"It'll be fun. AND I want you to."

"No way, I've got more important things to do than play with you three."

"You only don't wanna because Lavi's playing." Allen pointed out.

"Exactly."

Allen leaned up and whispered in his boyfriend's ear sexily. "I'll do something _special_ for you tonight..." Allen leaned back to see Kanda's reaction, and now he was seriously considering it.

"Fine...What are you playing?"

"Dares! You start at lunch, we'll explain everything then." Allen grinned and kissed him quickly before jogging back to Lenalee and Lavi.

"That was surprisingly easy...What did you promise him?" Lenalee asked suspiciously.

"It's a secret." Allen said, smiling and put a finger to his lips.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Lavi commented "But I can swipe the potion when we go by the Research Department, so we might as well get yours out of the way first, Lenalee." He smiled charmingly, but the other two could tell he just wanted to see his girl friend in that outfit again.

Lenalee sighed. "Okay, lets go back to my room. I need to change." They followed her back to her room and waited outside while she changed. When she stepped out, she had a maid's headdress, short lacy black dress, a pink frilly apron, a bell around her neck, fluffy tabby ears and a tail, tall stockings with lace around the top, and black flats. She was blushing furiously and her face matched the color of the red ribbon that was tied around the end of her tail.

She muttered, "Lets get this over with..." And walked quickly off to the Research Department with Allen and Lavi chuckling behind her. When they reached her brother's office, they gave her a tray with a tea cup and a tea pot on it. She scowled at them and walked into the office.

As she served him tea, Komui was frozen with a look of horror on his face. It looked like his whole world had been ruined. Whenever he would try to ask her why she was dressed like that, all she would say was "meow?", and he would sink into his frozen state again. When she was done, she swiped the potion when her brother was too busy being frozen to notice, and walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room, her brother wailed in sadness, his little sister's acting strange!

She handed the vial to Lavi and began to walk back to her room again to change, once again the two laughing boys walking behind her. She quickly changed back into her short, black exorcist uniform and glared at the two of them until they stopped laughing, her face was still red from the embarrassment.

"Your turn! Turn Bookman into a panda!" Lenalee said angrily.

So, Lavi walked to the library, with Lenalee and Allen tagging along to watch, and walked up to the reading Bookman. He wasn't covert at all. He just dumped the vial onto the Bookman's head and smiled at the bewildered look that he gave him. Slowly, the old man's body turned fluffy and he became a panda!

Lavi picked up the struggling (now weak) panda and tickled his nose, making the pandafied Bookman sneeze. That promted "aaaaaaw"s from his two friends. "Okay geezer, you stay like this for a whole day. Enjoy yourself!" He said cheerfully and set the little bear down. The three of them chuckled and walked out of the library happily.

Allen and the couple parted ways, they went off to...do whatever, they didn't specify, and Allen went off to the training room to recount what had happened. When he told Kanda what they had done, Kanda smirked. He muttered something about how "Sister Complex" deserved it, and the "Old Man" really did look like a panda.

Dares 2:

At noon, they all assembled in the cafeteria and sat down together before getting anything to eat. "Okay, we should restate the rules, and add some new ones..." Lenalee said.

"One, you have to do the dare, no matter what. Two, you can't dare your boyfriend or girlfriend, because that may cause some problems...because of what just happened with Lenalee. Three, nothing that involves sex. Four, Nothing that would cause direct physical pain to someone." He glanced at Kanda, who frowned at that, "And finally, five, nothing that results in death." Allen recounted all of the rules, making sure Kanda understood the last two.

"Okay! You go first this time Lavi." Lenalee chirped, having gotten over her trauma from earlier.

"Allen, the Asia Branch is visiting today. I want you to walk up to Lo Fwa, bow, take her hand, kiss it, smile suavely and say 'At your service', then walk away like it never happened."

Allen blushed slightly and could feel Kanda hating that dare, but he remained silent. Allen glared at Lavi, and then turned to Lenalee. "Lenalee, I dare you to kiss Bak." He could feel Kanda smirk, and could tell he was a little more okay with Allen's dare, knowing that Lenalee's was going to kill Lavi.

Lavi and Lenalee froze. Allen was evil! How could he possibly do that? But it had to be done...so she nodded. Lenalee turned to Kanda. "You have to eat a pineapple like a real apple. You can't cut it up or anything. You can stop at half though. And that's all you can have for lunch."

Kanda blinked at her, he couldn't help thinking that was really, really, really random. But he shrugged, it was better than what she had to do. Allen turned and whispered in Kanda's ear, and he smirked again. "Okay, I'll do that. Lavi, you have to sing the Candy Mountain song from Charlie the Unicorn so the whole cafeteria can hear."

"Allen helped you with that, didn't he!" Lavi glared at them, but they gave nothing away, so he sighed. "Fine...now go get your pineapple. You'll do yours, then I'll do mine, then Allen and Lenalee will do theirs."

They all went and got their lunch, and they all laughed when they watched Kanda eat a pineapple, and surprisingly he didn't stop at half. He kept the joke going with a blank face that made it even more hilarious. They couldn't eat for a little while, because they couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, damn bunny, now it's your turn." Kanda growled once he was done. Lavi finished eating and stood up on the table, everyone started looking at him. Soon, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at Lavi. And that's when he started singing.

"Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up. Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave. When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land. Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land. They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy so many things that will brighten up your day. It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town. It's the Mecca of love the candy cave. They've got jellybeans and coconut with little hats. Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets. Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band. Candy bells, it's a treat, as they march across the land. Cherry ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground. Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy treat. In the candy cave imagination runs so free. So now Charlie please will you go into the cave?"

After, he sat back down and smiled at them. Everyone was silent, until Lenalee and Allen started laughing hard, and Kanda smirked. Lavi grinned toothily, unable to stop himself since everyone was now staring at him. He turned to the two who haven't yet fulfilled their dares. "Now, let's go find the Asia Branch."

They all disposed of their plates and walked around for a while, until they saw Lo Fwa, Bak Chan, Li Kei, and Shifu in the court yard. The exorcist group approached them and smiled, Lo Fwa blushed when she saw Allen smiling. She smiled back at him and mumbled, "H-Hello Allen..."

Allen bowed to her, putting one of his hands behind his back, and held her hand, kissing it breifly and sending her a charming smile. "At your service." Lo Fwa blushed so much her face could boil water, and it was beet red. She swooned, and Allen backed up and took Kanda's hand so he wouldn't be jealous. They walked back to the benches by the fountain and sat down. Kanda put his arm protectively around Allen's shoulders, and frowned until Allen pecked him on the lips, and then he finally took up his amused smirk.

Lavi chuckled as Shifu and Li Kei tried to revive Lo Fwa, by fanning her blushing face. Lenalee, seeing her chance, pulled Bak closer and kissed him quickly, then took Lavi's hand and they walked back inside. Bak was blushing just as hard as Lo Fwa was, and soon they made up a sick bed for him since he got too excited and he broke out in hives. When Lenalee and Lavi were out of sight, she wiped her mouth vigorously on her sleeve and pulled Lavi into a deep kiss against one of the corridor walls.

After a few minutes they pulled away from each other. Lenalee smiled at him, "Sorry, I needed to rid myself of Bak taste. I'd rather taste you."

Lavi smiled back, "Good, I'm glad. I love you so much Lenalee."

"I love you too Lavi." She pecked his lips and gripped his hand tightly. They walked off together to waste time until dinner. Allen and Kanda did the same thing, just relaxing and basking in the after glow of their hilarious day.

Dares 3:

Right before dinner they all met up outside the cafeteria, Lavi pulled Allen into the bathroom, and Kanda pulled Lenalee over near a far wall. In the bathroom, Lavi explained his situation and begged for Allen to make what Lavi was asking his dare for him, and Allen smiled and agreed, thinking it was sweet. Similarly, Kanda asked Lenalee if she could use a dare he'd picked for himself, and she smiled hugely and agreed, also thinking that the dare was sweet.

They all met up again, and once again sat down before eating to state their dares. This time, Kanda was going to go first. He thought for a minute, then smirked.

"Lenalee, I dare you to get up and start doing the Macarena on the table, for 5 minutes."

Lenalee looked mortified, mostly because her brother had just walked into the cafeteria and had sat down to eat. She nodded though, and was about to say her dare, but Lavi piped up.

"For Allen, I dare you not to eat dinner." Lavi chuckled at Allen's distraught look.

"I dare you, Lavi, to propose to Lenalee." Lenalee gasped and her eyes followed her boyfriend.

Lavi grinned and pulled out a little black box and stood up. He kneeled in front of her and opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring set in gold, and it sparkled beatifully. "Lenalee, will you marry me?"

She smiled hugely and tackled Lavi with a hug, kissing him bruisingly. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Komui, who heard this, wailed in sadness and had to be carted out of the cafeteria. After things calmed down, Lenalee turned to Kanda.

"I dare you to propose to Allen." Allen looked at Kanda, pure surprise on his face.

"Will you marry me, Moyashi?" Kanda pulled out the second little black box of the day and opened it for Allen, not bothering to get on his knees. Inside was a smaller diamond than Lenalee's was, but just barely, and it was set in platinum. Allen threw his arms around Kanda and grinned, kissing him deeply.

"Of course, BaKanda." The two chuckled and kissed for a few more minutes.

By the end of dinner, there were two newly engaged couples, a starving Allen, and a dancing Lenalee. The couples went their seperate ways, each heading off to their rooms to "celebrate", and Kanda wanted to get what the Moyashi had promised him so he would play, and it was _amazing_.

_~The End~_

* * *

**((AN: Review, please! I wanna know how you thought it was! I'm not entirely sure about the quality, since I'm pretty sure I just wrote a lot of crack and mixed in some fluff.))**


	3. Marriage

The four of them were sitting in the cafeteria once again. It had been about six months since the last game of Dares, and today was their wedding day. They were calm and collected, while everyone else in the Order ran around getting things together.

Komui, after being convinced that his sister was absoluetely going to marry Lavi, decided that he would make this the best wedding ever, albeit grudgingly. Once it had been decided that it was a joint wedding, it got a bit harder. He had ordered everyone to take a break from work and help put together the wedding. So basically, the rest of the Order at Central was working on the wedding, while the four of them relaxed and only intervened at certain parts.

Because they had nothing to do though, they were bored. The reception would take place later in the day, and they didn't have to start getting ready until noon. Each of them had finished breakfast an hour ago, and were now pouting slightly at the boredom, except for Kanda who was pissed off by the situation.

"How about we play a round of Dares?" Lavi suggested.

They all stared at him, then broke out into smiles of varying sizes. Lenalee kissed his cheek, which made him smile. "Great idea. A round of dares would be great right about now," she said.

"Restate the rules, Allen." Lavi said with a grin.

"You must do the dare that's given to you, whether you like it or not. Anything fatal or physically harmful isn't allowed. You can't dare your fiance. I'm bringing one back from the first game too, whoever had the worst dare gets to dare the other three once more."

"Can we start now?" Kanda asked boredly.

"Sure, Yuu," Lavi piped up.

"Don't call me that you damn rabbit! Only Moyashi can call me that..."

They all shut up and thought, really hard, to make the best dares to make their wedding day even more exciting.

Dares:

"Okay, do we all have one?" Lenalee asked. The guys nodded, and she smiled. "I'll go first then. Kanda, I dare you to call Allen, Allen, at the ceremony."

Kanda huffed, "Fine. Usagi, I dare you to wear rabbit ears to the ceremony."

Lavi laughed, "Sure! Allen, you have to wear a wedding dress instead of a tux."

Lenalee burst out laughing and Kanda chuckled while Allen blushed a deep shade of red. "Then Lenalee has to wear a tux."

Lenalee scowled, she really liked her dress, but she knew there was no way out of it. "Fine. Lets go see Johnny so we can get them."

They all stood. Allen held onto Kanda's arm and Lavi put his arm around Lenalee's shoulders as they walked to the Research Department. It had been changed into a wedding planner's office over the past few months. Johnny looked up from the dress that had been meant for Lenalee, he had been working on it still, adding last minute touch ups.

"Hello, what can I do for you guys."

Lenalee sighed, "We've decided something rather strange. I want to wear a tux to the wedding, instead of this goregous dress, and Allen wants to wear a dress instead of the great tux."

Johnny stared at them, then looked down and sighed. "How about I let out your old dress so Allen can fit in it, and take in Allen's old suit so you can fit. I can still make you both look wonderful."

"Thanks Johnny, I know it's really late and you worked so hard." Allen said, truly sorry.

Johnny looked up and smiled, "I can't seem to work hard unless there's a deadline anyway. I've had worse changes when I worked at my family's shop. I'll work hard."

The four of them left the Research Department and went to Lavi's room. They helped rummage through the junk to find what Lavi was looking for. He told them that he was looking for a large red trunk, and that he hadn't seen it for a while.

After about four hours of searching, and Kanda's obvious disgruntled attitude about helping Lavi, they found the trunk. Lavi unlocked it and flung it open. It was full of colorful, strange, and abstract clothing. He threw out clown outfits, animal paws, a belly dancer costume, several police badges, a shirt that looked like a traffic cone, a cheese hat, and a pair of shoes that looked like they belonged to an elf.

"What is all this stuff?" Allen asked.

"The Old Man had this stuff forever, no idea what for. I'd play with it when I was way little though." He chuckled reminiscently and held up the item he'd been looking for. "Aha! I knew they'd be here!" He was holding a pair of fluffy white bunny ears rather triumphantly.

"Bookman is kinda..." Lenalee said as she shivered from the strangeness.

"Creepy," Allen finished for her.

"He sure is, but he helped us. I didn't have to load more work onto Johnny, asking him to make a pair of ears."

"Whatever, it's almost time to start getting ready." Kanda said.

Each of the couples kissed goodbye and went to change. Lavi stayed in his room, since he already had his tux, and Kanda went to his, since he also had his. Allen and Lenalee went to the Research department and saw Johnny.

He was asleep next to a slightly largened dress and a slightly shrunken tux. They shook him awake, and he smiled widely at them, "They're done! You can put them on now."

The two of them went into seperate rooms and dressed, walking out so that Johnny could put on some finishing touches. Even if they were each cross-dressing, they truly did look good. Johnny fixed a few things, added a few, and helped Lenalee pick out a necklace, earings, and hair piece from the ones that her brother had suggested. Allen was looking rather distressed in the mirror, upset that he had to cross-dress.

Lenalee came up behind him in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a pitch black suit, a light pink silk tie, a white silk dress shirt, a pair white high heels, a diamond necklace, a pair of dangly diamond earrings, and a pink flower was tucked behind her ear, sticking out against her short hair.

"You look good, Allen-kun," She said.

"I look like a guy in a dress, Lenalee," He sighed and pulled at the fabric.

He wore a white strapless dress that came down like a ball gown, pearls fell in waves around it. It really did look good on him, and Johnny was quite proud of the way it had worked out. It was simply Allen's body type, he was slender and slim, almost girlish in the way he was small.

"You look good Allen, really good," Johnny said from behind them.

The ceremony was rather funny, to say the least. Lavi was his usual peppy self, looking pretty normal with the bunny ears, although every time someone saw him for the first time, they cracked up. Lenalee looked beautiful, albeit the suit, and no one commented on it, although her brother was a bit upset that she had switched outfits with Allen. Allen had been laughed at for a while, but Kanda scared everyone into stopping. When Kanda was stating his vows and said "Arren", Allen blushed and glowed as he smiled, it obviously made his day.

For the reception, Allen and Lenalee changed, while Kanda and Lavi took off their ties and undid the top buttons of their shirts. Lenalee came back in a short, flowy, baby blue, halter topped dress. Allen changed into a suit, no tie and the top buttons undone. The couples hugged each other tightly when they met up again, giving their respective spouses deep kisses. They smiled at each other and partied for a while.

"Oh! We forgot to find out who had the worst dare!" Allen said, suddenly remembering the game.

"You're right! How are we gonna do that?" Lavi asked, since he hadn't participated in the first game.

Lenalee turned and called out across to the tables, "Johnny-kun! Can you come here?"

Johnny walked over smiling, "What do you need?"

"Who acted the weirdest today, Johnny?" Allen asked, Kanda's arm draped around his shoulders.

Johnny thought about it for a moment, "Allen, you did. You wore a wedding dress, I think that speaks for itself."

Allen smiled and nodded, "Thank you." Johnny nodded, then left as he was called away to dance.

"Okay Moyashi, what are our dares?" Kanda asked, his breath on Allen's neck.

Allen smiled devilishly, "These are just gonna be rather stupid, okay? Lavi, go tell Komui 'Go fuck yourself, sister complex'."

Lavi sighed and walked over to Komui, and when his new brother-in-law said hello, he replied, "Go fuck yourself, sister complex," then walked back. Komui was stricken, then angry. He had to be held back by several Order members.

"Lenalee, only say moo for the rest of the party."

"Moo," Lenalee responded, then pointed at Kanda. "Moo moo moo moo moo moo moo?"

"Kanda's dare is..." Allen suddenly stood up and pulled Kanda up with him. He led the Asian man out of the reception and all the way back up to Kanda's room, which he had forced himself to memorize the way to.

They weren't seen for the rest of the night...or late into the next day for that matter.

((The End. Didja like it? Tell me, is it as good as the previous chapters? I'm okay with it, I guess. I just really wanted to put an end to this.


End file.
